Destruction of field crops such as soybeans, corn, peanuts, cotton alfalfa, rice, and tobacco, by insects, acarids and nematodes presents a serious problem to agriculture. In addition, vegetables, such as tomatoes, potatoes, sugarbeet, carrots, peas, and the like, as well as fruits, nuts, ornamentals and seed bed crops such as apples, peaches, almonds, citrus fruit and grapes, are also vulnerable to such pests. Consequently, the development of new, more effective pesticides represents an ongoing scientific activity. More particularly, the development of pesticides which are effective as both ovicides and larvicides are of interest.
Chemical Abstracts 79:38541 and Chemical Abstracts 75:61807 describe certain N,N'-bis(2-chloroethyl)-hydrazides useful as antiblastic and antineoplastic agents.